


destress

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gag, Dom Chuck Shurley, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Chuck has had a  day and uses you
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/You
Kudos: 20





	destress

**Author's Note:**

> not the best

You were in the living room sipping your tea and going over what your boyfriend, Chuck, has written. You were good at reading people, very intuitive, so when you heard the car pull up, you could sense something was off. You were surprised that he walked calmly through the door. 

You tensed up and then relaxed instantly when you felt his warm hand on the back of your neck. You could feel him vibrating basically. He was mad, not at you, never at you. Something had happened and you could sense that.

“Hey baby” he finally spoke. His other hand combing through your hair, you leaning into his touch. 

“Hey you. What’s wrong?” you asked and you smile when you heard his light chuckle.

“You always know when something is bothering me.” Chuck leaned over you, wrapping his arms around you and kissed your temple. “Right now, I could really go for using my baby girl.” his voice was dark. You swallowed.

“Yes sir” you breathed out.

“Only if you’re up for it.” his voice went soft. You turned, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

“Baby, whatever you need. I’m up for it. If you need to use me, then please, use me, do what you need to.” you smiled and he relaxed a bit. He pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

When Chuck opened his eyes, those blue eyes were still blue, but a bit dark. He smirked and you did too. He wrapped his hand around your throat and tugged up and you stood. He leaned in and kissed you. 

“Go to the basement and undress.” he ordered 

“Yes sir.”

You went to the basement, which was always locked when guessed were over. It was an open space that had everything you could ever need for BDSM. You heard the door close when you were getting out of your underwear. Chuck shrugged off his brown blazer and rolled up his blue button up shirt to the elbows. He reached over and grabbed your collar. It was navy blue, laced. 

“Kneel” he ordered and you got on the ground. “Good girl” he placed the collar around your neck.He hooked two fingers under your chin, tilting your chin up so you were looking at him. “Who do you belong to?” 

“You sir” you whispered 

“Good girl”

He grabbed your ballgag and tapped your lips. You opened your mouth and Chuck secured the gag in your mouth. He hooked his finger in the ring of your collar and tugged you up and led you to the table. He unhooked his finger and pressed you down so you were bent over. A sharp smack came to your ass.

“Up on the table elbows and knees” 

You did as you were told. He grabbed a cuff and wrapped it around your right wrist. He then cuffed your right ankle to the table. He moved to the left side cuffed your left ankle and then wrist. You looked up at him and he placed his hands on either side of your face.

“I’m going to make you cry.” The look he gave you made your pussy clench and you let a whimper escape you.

Chuck stalked around you like prey. He stopped behind you and looked at your soaked pussy. He ran a finger up your soaked slit. You moaned, bucking your hips a bit. He did it again and you whimpered.

A sharp smack was delivered to your cunt and you cried out. He rubbed you a few times and spanked your pussy again another three times. You kept clenched and lowered your head. You were so sensitive. 

Next came the bare hand spanking. Each blow to your ass got harder and harder and you started tearing up. You gasped when two fingers entered inside of you. Chuck's other hand reached around and rubbed your clit.

“Hnnnnnnnn” you cried out.

You were close and Chuck knew this and pulled his fingers out.You heard buzzing and you whimpered and turned your head to look at Chuck. The sinister grin on his face and he placed the vibrator on your aching clit.

A minute later you were cumming all over the table. The buzzing stopped. Chuck unhooked the cuffs and had you flip over on your back. He clipped them back to the table and you were strapped down. He grabbed the vibrator again and undid his belt with one hand, then his zipper and button, sliding his pants down

He stroked himself while he ran the vibrator up and down your pussy before turning it on. Your back arched and you started tearing up a bit he slid into you. He turned the vibrator off and he gripped your hips and started pounding you. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around your throat squeezing it.

You squeezed his cock and you came again, but he didn’t stop.You felt him twitch and he came in you. He pulled out of you and walked over to your face and took your ballgag out. He cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead. 

“So good for me.” he smiled.

“Buzzing” you whimpered.

“What baby?” he whispered, becoming the sweet gentle boyfriend. 

“My clit, still buzzing”

“Yeah. Sorry baby.” he combed his fingers through your hair.

Chuck took the cuffs of your wrist and ankles he grabbed the vibrator and turned it on, placing it on your clit. You squirmed and he smiled sweetly at you as you came once more. You were exhausted.

Chuck wiped you and fed you some Gatorade and sat you up. He wrapped a blanket around you.


End file.
